Rainy day Isn't so Bad
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Marui Bunta always hated the rainy day, because when rainy day comes, things never turns out well. But not this rainy day... NiouXMarui, this is my first english fic so, it contain some bad english sentences... please readers forgive me... :D


Rainy day Isn't so Bad

* * *

When the last school bell rang, that mean school it's over, and that fell so good, but not today. Marui Bunta has just finish his last assignment, and begin cleaning up his stuff. Today is a rainy day, he hates rainy day. Rainy day never ends up great. Marui lets out a big sigh. Changing his shoes before going home is also one of the things he doesn't like, and you know what else he doesn't like, this guy behind him.

"today, the rain is really heavy, don't you think?" a familiar voice suddenly ask him, it was his best friend Niou Masaharu. Well Niou is not really what he can call 'best friend' because, Marui never liked the way Niou treated him. Niou always tease him a lot, and I mean a lot.

"yeah… I hate rainy day" Marui answered him

"I know you hate rainy day…" how does he know? Lately I've been feeling a bit strange towards Niou. I didn't mind him teasing me, I didn't mind him borrowing my stuff without asking, and surely I've been thinking about him a lot, since that day. Which day is that? It was around 2 weeks ago. Want to know what happen? Well I am going to tell you anyway.

Tennis practice was really hard that day, and I forgot to bring a drink. And so without drinking, I still continued my training. Without myself noticing, I fainted. When I woke up, I realize, I was at the school clinic.

"What happen?"

"You fainted"

"Niou? What? I fainted?"

"Yup"

"how did I get here then? Don't tell me you carried me here?" Niou only smile. And Niou's smile make me melt like an ice on a frying pan. And I don't know if he notice, my face also turn red back there, so since then I've been treating him like a special person.

I began to look for my umbrella, strange? Where is it? Don't tell me! I forgot to bring my umbrella, Oh! Damn!

"What's the matter fatty?"

"Hey! Don't call me that! I am not fat!"

"ok ok your not fat, so what's the matter?"

"um… actually I forgot to bring my umbrella"

"that's it? Hahaha! Why don't we share an umbrella?" what did he said? Share? No way!

"Do you wanna share or not?" My face turn red again, I am very sure he definitely saw that.

"hello… Marui? So are you going to share or what?"

"Is it really ok?" Niou nodded and smile at me. This smile makes me blush. And so we shared the umbrella. On the way home, he tells lot of interesting stories. We stop at a bus station.

"It's ok Niou, I'll stop here. Thank you for sharing your umbrella"

"No problem, and It's ok I'll take you home"

"What?"

"Don't you hear me? I said I'll take you home"

"Take me home? As in, till the front of my house?"

"Yes.., why not?"

"But Niou, we live in the opposite direction!"

"So? What is your problem?"

And so Niou decided to take me home instead. He couldn't leave me behind getting wet. It's a long walk to my house. And each minute, the rain is just getting heaver. Niou is really a nice guy. Me and him have been friend since we were a child. And now were still friends. I sometime think, that I wanna be more than friend with him. Is it normal? And so we finally arrived in front of my house.

"Thanks for taking me home Niou"

"Sure, no problem"

"Would you like to come in?"

"Can I?"

"Well, sure why not… my parents aren't home anyway" Niou decided to stay for a while and sits at the sofa. Looking around at his best friend house. It didn't change a bit.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you… I'll be going soon"

"Why?"

"I have something to do with my sister. Well then… see ya!"

"Wait! Your leaving already?" Niou just wave good bye and leave. This made Marui a bit sad. At the end of the couch Marui saw Niou's tennis bag. He forgot it. Without getting an umbrella, Marui just ran into the heavy rain and chase Niou. Thank god, Niou is not that far away.

"NIOU!"

"Marui! What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your tennis bag… so I went to look for you"

"Thank you…. But, why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"I forgot, I ran as fastest I can so that I can catch up to you"

"but, still you'll get sick" Just then Niou hug me. My face feel so red. His hug is so warm. I can't believe it. I was shock. So I quickly let go of him.

"What are you doing?" Niou pinned my hands against the nearest wall.

"Niou…." There was silent between the two of us. Only the sound of the lighting, striking down viciously.

" I like you, Marui" What? Did he just said, I like you…?

"What do you mean?"

"at first I like you as a friend, but lately I've been nonstop thinking about you. I sometimes think…no hoped that we can be more than just friends"

"…"

"Can I call you, by your first name?"

"Niou… I …"

"You can call me by my first name to, Masaharu"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Please say 'yes'" There it is, the day I thought would never came, the day that I thought it was just a fairytale, the day only in my dream existed, was actually coming true. I was speechless in front of him, I didn't know what to say, until…

"To think I feel in love with my best friend" his words shock me. Now his head rest on my chest.

"Niou… I never thought you would say such things. I li..like…you…too" Niou's face are inches away from my'n.

"That mean you accept me, right?" I only nodded at him and smile. He also smiled. We stare at each other for a while, and then, is it just me or Niou's face is just getting to close to me. Slowly I can feel his lips. His soft lips on my own. I can say this is _our _first kiss. Who would thought that our first kiss would be a kiss in the rain. The rain is really cold, but it's ok, I felt warm, because he's here with me. I usually hate rainy day, but turn out, rainy day isn't so bad.

The End

* * *

This is my first english fic...

so Iam very sorry if there was some words that didn't go well... or what ever it is...

thank you for reading....don't forget to review :D


End file.
